Buffer's angels
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Buffer has been shot and med vac to Cairns. Under penthidine he is going to say much things he didn't want to, but what will happen when he admitt his feelings to one person and then kissed her? But that is not all. Someone pictured them and published it. Will revenge on that guy finally conect Buffer and her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is first chapter of this story. On this story worked three people, me, Keli758 and Alimoo1971. I want to thank them for great help, especially Keli758 who is owner of idea. You all know for Alimoo's story Dutchy's angels, so here is one called Buffer's angels. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Bomber was trying to finish these food orders and had them e-mail away before she head home for the rest of the day. She just sent the e-mail when she heard the buzz sound when every some one opens the front door.  
"We are closed." yelled Bomber not lifting her head up as she shut down her lap top.  
"Bomber... I have to tell you something." said intruder. Bomber tilted her head up on familiar voice.  
"Spider." said Bomber when she saw him. "What brings you...?" she started but then she saw the look on his face.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"It is Buffer." answered Spider.  
"Buffer...tell me he not..." said Bomber trying not to start panicking.  
"He is not. But he is injured and he was evacuated in Barry general hospital." said Spider. "Come on you can tell me what happen on the way to the hospital." said Bomber.  
Bomber stood up grabbing her lap top, she ran to the back of the restaurant where she put the lap top away then she grab her bag. She return less than a minute later just as the front door open "Bec where you going, have you done the orders?" said John her boss.  
"Yes John, sorry i got to go, old ship mate badly injured." Bomber said as she grab Spider's hand as she walk quickly pass Spider almost dragging him out the door.

Nikki was home. She was married for Josh now over four years. They had three kids. One of them wasn't hers, it was just Josh's but she liked him as it was her son. His mother was pregnant with Josh and she lied to him about abortion. Three years later, she showed up on there door step, a month after returning back from there honeymoon. She past the boy and paper work to Josh and Nikki and told him that he needs to take care for their son. A son that Josh didn't know about.  
"Mummy..." said little young blond seven years old kid. He knew that Nikki wasn't his mum but he called her like that.  
"What is it sweety?" she asked and look into him.  
"Uncle Leo is here." he said. "What? Where?" Nikki look up to see two dads standing in the door way "2Dads?" asked Nikki confused.  
"Go and play with your brother in the living room." she added. Michael smiled and run to find his younger brother. "What brings you by Leo?" she asked when she saw him.  
"Is Josh here?" he asked.  
"No. He is out on patrol till friday. What happened?" she asked.  
"It's Buffer, he has been injured." he said.  
"Is he ok?" she asked.  
"Not sure. Spider just call me and tell me that he has been medic vac to Barry general." he answered. "Can you look after the kids?" "Sure."  
Nikki left to go to the hospital.

Kate was sitting in Navcom when Mike walk into her office in civilian clothing. "Kate." she turn around in her chair to see a look on his face "Mike what's wrong?"  
"It's Buffer, he has been shot." Kate look shock. "How bad?" she asked while she was looking into her husband. "He has been medic vac to Barry General an hour ago."  
"Who told you?"  
"Charge just told me just as I arrived here for our lunch." said Mike.  
"Oh my God. We almost lose Swain, then RO was shot just last month. Now Buffer." said Kate and sighed.  
"I know." said Mike and nodded.  
"I will go in hospital. You call Bomber and Nav..." Kate said as she stood up and grab her bag and hat.  
"Spider went and said Bomber. 2Dads talked with Nav." said Mike and Kate nodded. "Ok sorry about lunch." "It's ok, i'll drop by after my dentist appointment." She kissed her husband and walked out.

First who arrived in hospital was Nikki.  
"I am lieutenant Nikki Holiday. Can I see chief petty officer Tomaszewski?" she asked nurse.  
"Sure. I'll let him know. If you can wait in the waiting room ma'am?" answered nurse. Ten minutes later the same nurse walk into the waiting room.  
"Lieutant Hoilday." nikki stood up and step ford. "How is he?" "Follow me ma'am." the nurse turn and walk down the corridor and lead Nikki towards the room where Buffer was in. When the nurse show Nikki the room they walk in. Nikki saw that Buffer was awake.  
"Don't take seriously anything what he says. He is still under impact of anestetic." said nurse and walk out. Nikki came and sit in chair by his bed. He took her hand.  
"Hey" Buffer said doppy.  
"How are you?" she asked.  
"Fine." he murmured. Then he smile."You look like an angel." he added while he was caressing her hand.  
"No." answered Nikki not quit sure where this talk was heading.  
"But you are." he said and tried to pull her closer to him.  
"Buffer what is it?"  
"Come here." Nikki stood up and lean over the bed looking confuse. "Beautiful nikki." Nikki was shock that he use her name and not Nav. "Buffer." started Nav.  
"You do Nikki, ET is lucky to have you." said Buffer.  
"Thanks." He raise his hand and carase her soft cheek with it, while he was looking at her.  
"I loved you Nikki, but I should of told you my feelings but I knew you were in love with ET, so I step a side." Nikki was shock with what Buffer was telling her. She didn't know that he had feelings for her. "Buffer I had no idea you had feelings for me...how long?"  
"A long time... I step a side the day of the cleansing on the old Hammersley." Nikki smiled.  
"When Thor was stollen." she added.  
"Yes. I heard you and ET talk."  
"Thanks for a compliment Buff, but I think the best thing what you could to do now is get some rest." said Nikki and smiled.  
"Yeah, I think it is better, I'm kind of floating. But you will always be my beautiful angel." Buffer said as he close his eyes. Nikki look at Buffer for few seconds before she move her hand away from his then turn around and walk out when she saw Kate and Bomber just arrived. "How is Buffer?" Bomber asked worriedly.  
"He is bit out." murmured Nikki.  
"What happened?" asked Kate.  
"He just told me that I was his beautiful angel." said Nikki. Kate and Bomber laughed.  
"Don't take it for serious. Couple years ago, Kate was called angel by Dutchy." answered Bomber with smile.  
"You can't both go in. Just one at a time." said Nikki.  
"I will go first." said Kate. "I am having a meeting...in an hour." said Kate while she was looking on her watch.  
"Don't worry. I can wait." said Bomber and smiled.  
Kate walk in his room and sit on same place where was sitting Nikki couple moments earlier. Buffer open his eyes and turn his head and smile as he took her for hand.  
"Did I tell you ever that you are amazing angel?" he asked with a grin.  
"No, but I think that that is not so important right now." answered Kate and smiled.  
"No it is. You are amazing angel." said Buffer and try to pull her closer like she tried with Nikki.  
"I think I will came back later Buffer when your back to your normal self." said Kate as she stood up and walk out of the room.  
"How is he?" asked Bomber when she saw her friend exiting from Buffer's room.  
"In same condition as Dutchy was couple years ago." answered Kate and Bomber laughed. "Where is Nikki?" she added.  
"She went home. She left kids with 2Dads." said Bomber and rise her eyebrows.  
"Poor kids." joked Kate. "I have to go. Call me if something changes in his condition." said Kate and walk away.  
Finally Bomber walked in. She was so scared that he is going to die, so seeing him awake made her very happy. She came and sit on edge of his bed.  
"How are you?" she asked and looked into him. He took her hand.  
"Fine now when you are here." he murmured.  
"Ok." said Bomber not sure exactly where that conversation was leading.  
"You are sweet angel." he said and kissed her hand.  
"Thanks." answered Bomber with smile and thought: 'penthidine'.  
"I always loved your smile." he said and planted his hand on her face.  
"You probably don't think that when you are not under penthidine's Buffer." said Bomber with smile, but didn't brush his hand away.  
"Yes I do." he said and pull her towards him before she could react. "I always loved you." he added. Bomber was too surprised for reacting. He pull her more closer and kissed her. She answered on his kiss, but then she remembered that she is having a boyfriend and that she was kissing with some guy who she didn't see in years. She pushed him away.  
"Thank God you won't remember anything that just happen." said Bomber and run out. Her cheeks probably were blushing, because hot air breeze looked as a cold wind.  
'Thank God no one didn't walked in to see us.' she thought while she was going towards parking lot. But she was wrong. Someone did see them and not just that. He pictured them too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is. First chapter of this funny story. The guy who pictured these two will really regret. Let me know what you think so review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From some stupid reason, after that kiss Bomber didn't show up again in hospital. She knew that Buffer probably didn't remembered a thing from that day that happen two weeks ago. Bomber's biggest fear was that she is going to blurt something out or that someone saw them. The most stupid thing was when she thought on that kiss, she was having some strange feeling in her stomach. And when he kissed her, he surprised her, and when he did it, it left her lips tingling, some thing she never felt before with any guy.  
Bomber didn't tell anyone about that what happened in hospital. When Nikki and Kate asked her, she just said that he called her sweet angel and nothing more.  
In that moment rang Bomber's phone. She pick it up to see It was Nikki.  
"Hey Nikki what's up?" said Bomber when she answered on it.  
"Do you have a laptop with you?" asked Nikki and Bomber was feeling that from some reason, Nikki was very nervous.  
"Yes I do. What is going on?"  
"Log into your facebook account and you will see." said Nikki and ended a call. Bomber keep staring in phone but then she do what Nikki told her. She entered in her facebook account. She saw that she was taged together with Buffer on some photo. She opened it.  
"No way!" said Bomber when she saw a photo. In photo were her and Buffer, in hospital room, kissing. She look in text on top of photo. She read it aloud.  
"Revenge is sweet." then she saw who posted it. "I will kill you Billy." she added when she saw who posted photo. It was Billy Webb. Beneath photo were many comments and most of them were from their ex crew mates.  
Charge: "You two really made great couple. ;-)"  
2Dads: "Little love birds."  
Kate: "Just sweet angel aye?"  
Nikki: "You pass worse than me."  
There were more comments but one of them dragged her attention. It was from Buffer:  
"This was wrong decision Spider. Next time when I see you, You will be cleaning more than the laundry room and there will be no bomb in it."  
Bomber sighed in frustration and throw laptop on the floor. Half of her ex-crew mates saw this photo. How she will explain to her boyfriend?  
"What the Hell is this?" asked her boyfriend Ron when he entered in restaurant and show printed photo.  
"Let me explain Ron. He was under penthidine's. He was too fast, I couldn't react on the time." said Bomber trying to explain it.  
"How much I can see, you kissed him too." he added.  
"I didn't. I pushed him away. I swear to you." said Bomber.  
"Like I believe you..."  
"Whatever she told you it is truth. Even if I don't remember that thing, she is never lieing." said one voice and Bomber and Ron turned. It was Buffer.  
"You are..." started Ron and then he realized who was he. Ron turned and hit Buffer.  
"Leave him alone. Are you crazy? He is still recovering from his injured." yelled Bomber and stand between them. "Get out of my restaurant." she added still yelling. Ron sighed and went out while he slammed doors behind him.  
"I am so sorry." said Bomber and went behind the bar to get the first aid box then return back to Buffer's side who just sat down at one of the tables. "You didn't deserve it." Bomber said as she open the box and got what she need out to patch his broken lip.  
"I did. I am so sorry for that what happened in hospital." he said and looked in Bomber.  
"Do you remember anything?" she asked with smile.  
"No. Not really." he answered.  
"We need to revenge on Spider." said Bomber when she finished cleaning up the cut.  
"Of course we will. And entire Navy will know for that." said Buffer.  
"We pass over his stupid jokes but this time he is dead." said Bomber.  
"You are right. Chips and flag..." started Buffer with a grin.  
"XO tattoo." added Bomber.  
"Who I see together?" said 2Dads as he walked into the restaurant and sit at their table. "Little love birds." he added with a grin. Buffer and Bomber slapped him in the back of his head.  
"Don't you dare to say a word more." threatened Bomber.  
"Sorry. It was just a joke." answered 2Dads.  
"You are ship's prankster. Now give us some idea how to pay back to Spider." said Bomber.  
"But it need to be good. It needs to embarass him more than me and Bomber." added Buffer. 2Dads grin.  
"I think I just have something for you guys." said 2Dads still grinning.  
"Talk Kosow-Meyer." said Buffer.  
"I will tell you just two words." answered 2Dads with a grin. "Tattoo... Danielle." he added and laughed, because he had a brilliant joke on his mind.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is second chapter of this story. So spider made a wrong decision. Really wrong. Revenge can be sweet. In next chapter you will find out what 2Dads had on his mind. Let me know what do you think, so please review. Once more I want to thanks to Alimoo1971 for her help and advices for this story and to Keli758 for her help.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" said Buffer while he and Bomber were waiting one more member on trick what they wanted to made on Spider.  
"I mean Spider deserves revenge but it is too hush..." he added.  
"Not at all. He made a hell from our lives." said Bomber.  
"Hi guys!" said 2 Dads when he came with one woman.  
"This is Danielle." he added.  
"We know who he is 2 dads." said Bomber.  
"Did he explain you a plan?" she added while she was looking into Danielle.  
"Yes. Leo will get Spider drunk and I need to kiss him to Leo can picture us." said Danielle.  
"But not just that. This is rest of my plan." said Bomber with grin and 2 Dads looked in Buffer who shook his head. 2 Dads knew the rule, never mess up with Bomber.  
After Bomber expose her plan to Danielle, Buffer and 2Dads were shocked.  
"I know he made your lives hell but doing that Bomb..." started 2Dads.  
"Spider will learn to not mess up with me ever again. And he will see how it is to me and Buff after that joke he made." answered Bomber and took a sip from her cocktail.  
"2 Dads is right. It is too hush Bomb." added Buffer.  
"Look if you don't want to be part of it, I will understand, but I won't give up." said Bomber.  
"That's is attitude. All is going to be on how we agreed." said Danielle and stand. 2 Dads left with her too.  
"What?" asked Bomber because Buffer was staring in her.  
"He is our friend. Everyone will laugh on him after that." said Buffer.  
"He deserve it. Ron is still angry on me. Nikki and Kate are teasing me." answered Bomber and looked into him. "But if you want, after one day we will write that we set him up all of it. Ok?" added Bomber.  
"Whatever. You are..."  
"Sweet angel?" joked Bomber and Buffer smiled.  
"No, better would be impossible angel or stubborn maybe." he said and they both laughed.  
"I am not stubborn." interjected Bomber.  
"Yes you are."  
"I am not." said Bomber. "Did you think all what you said in hospital?" she added seriously.  
"What I said more or done?" said Buffer and put his hand on his face.  
"Let me think." joked Bomber. "You said you always liked my smile." she added trying not to burst into laugh.  
"Oh God." murmured Buffer.  
"So? Did you think it or not?" asked Bomber and hit him easily in the arm.  
"Kind of. Did I say anything else?" asked Buffer and looked into Bomber who was sitting by him.  
"No." lied Bomber. She couldn't tell him for the part of when he said that he always loved her. They would be embarrassment till end of their time together while they were revenging on Spider. She wanted to know is he still got the same feelings. But she couldn't ask him 'do you still love me?' could she?  
Buffer sighed. He begged God he didn't tell her anything about his feelings. That would be disaster. It was easier with Nikki. He explain to her and she understood. But he didn't have these kinds of feelings for her. He was thinking that these feelings for Bomber dispersed too, but now he was sure that they still were there. If he said it, he is going to jump in sea.  
Like they agreed with Danielle she was in pub, where 2 Dads and Spider met up with her and join her for drinks. 2 Dads know how to get some one drunk while he stayed sober, so for the next two hours, Spider was all ready drunk. Plan could start.  
Bomber and Buffer were in restaurant of Bomber's uncle John. They were expecting news.  
"What if our plan failed?" asked Buffer.  
"We will made another." said Bomber with smile. "But 2 Dads will succeed." she added.  
In that moment Bomber's phone rang, it was text message tune. So she open her phone to see it a message from 2 dad's. she open to see what the message says. It was photo where Danielle and Spider were kissing and there on spiders arm is a tattoo. Beneath was written "Mission complete."  
"2 Dads you are the best." said Bomber with smile and show the photo to Buffer.  
"This will teach him not to mess up with us." Buffer said smiling as Bomber text 2 dads back saying "Revenge can be sweet".

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. Please forgive me for long wait. Enjoy and tell me what do you think. Once again I am thanking to Keli758 which idea is this and to Alimoo1971 for her help. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We were too tough Bomber. Spider maybe deserved it all but again..." started Buffer and looked into his guava mojo drink.

"Consider this as your revenge for XO tattoo too and for that what he has done to us." said Bomber and take a sip of her guava mojo.

"Now I know why rule 'never mess up with Bomber' was respected on ship." said Buffer and shooked his head.

"That was rule what ET invented." said Bomber with grin.

"Next time when I get shot I won't let them to give me penthidine." said Buffer still not sure what he has told Bomber during penthidine impact.

"Why? I found out more than I had in all these years how we know each other." answered Bomber. She really wanted to know how big truth was that what he said under penthidine impact.

"What I said more Bomber?" asked Buffer and looked into her.

"I all ready told you. Nothing more than that." said Bomber with sigh. "It is all ready getting late. I have to go." she added.

"I will walk you home if your boyfriend won't hit me again." joked Buffer.

"He is not there." answered Bomber. Buffer nodded and followed her out of the local pub.

They were walking silently one by other. Buffer didn't know what to say. He still was confused about all that mess in hospital. He was scared that he said something about his feelings and that would broke his heart and destroyed their friendship.

Bomber was nervous. She knew that Buffer will never say anything about his feelings and that all was on her. She knew she had to make first move even if that could cost her a lot, even losing him as a friend.

"Thanks for walking me home. Very gentlemen from you." said Bomber and smiled on him.

"Always." said Buffer. "I am glad to see you again." he added.

"We could have a drink when you have your next shore leaves." sugested Bomber nervously.

"Better not." said Buffer. Why would they have a drink? She was engaged. And only thing what could happen, was to he be very hurt on end.

"Why not?" asked Bomber.

"Have my reasons." said Buffer. "Have a good night Bomb." he added and start to walk away.

"Because you are scared of your feelings towards me?" asked Bomber and that made him to stop.

"I don't know what are you talking about Bomber." he answered.

"Really? I bet you know. You said it all before you kissed me in hospital. So why you shut up now? I am not going to run away or I don't know what. I am not going to flirt with you to make someone jealous and hurt you on that way." said Bomber looking into him.

"Becca..." he started.

"Just tell me. Do you still have these feelings? Are they still there?" asked Bomber and step close to him and with her hand touch his chest where was his heart.

"You are going to marry soon and why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I don't like Ron. And I am not going to marry him." said Bomber and step more close to him.

"Just tell me. You love me?" she whispered. He didn't answer, he wrap his arms around her waist pulling her more closer and kiss her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and answered on his passionate kiss.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter. I want to thanks to keli758 for idea and alimoo1971 for help on this. Tell me what do you think and what would you like to happen in next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Stop." Buffer said and pushed her slightly away.

"Why?" Bomber asked and looked into him. "Why do you want to I stop?" Bomber added.

"Because it is not right. You have Ron or whatever is his name. And it is not fair towards him." Buffer said and Bomber sighed snd looked into him. "And I am leaving Cairns. Navy put me on frigate. I am leaving tomorrow." Buffer added and Bomber looked again into him.

"You are leaving?" Bomber asked not believeing wahat she just heard.

"Yes." Buffer said.

"Great. Congratulations. Take care of yourself there." Bomber said trying not to start to cry. She decided she won't cry. Not in front of him. Bomber kissed his cheek and quickly went into her house and closed a door behind herself and lean on it and started to cry.

...

"We need to pull more of lunch offers here in restourant..." Bomber's uncle was talking about his new ideas, but Bomber couldn't make her mind to listen him. And it was like that for two months now. These few days which she spent with Buffer while they were planning revenge on Spider were best days in her life. "Becca do you listen me?" Her uncle asked her.

"Yes." Bomber said and looked into her uncle who was her boss.

"What is wrong?" John asked her. Bomber sighed and looked into him.

"I am fine. Just had a bad days." Bomber lied.

"I think you had bad two months. What happened to you? Before you couldn't stop talking about Ron and now you barely mention him. And you are avoiding to see him." John said and looked into Bomber who sighed.

"I am confused. I don't know do I love him or not. All went to hell and I think it is my fault, because I have never went on clear with my past. i don't know what should happen to i forget some people from it." said Bomber and sighed, her mind still on Buffer.

"You will have to clear your mind soon darling or you will finish as your mum." John said and Bomber sighed.

"I know." Bomber said and sighed and tried to concentrate on work.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"What do you think about it?" Ron asked and looked into Bomber.

"It is too soon. And John will still have a cast on her leg and he won't be able to take me to the oath." Bomber said. John fell in kitchen two months ago and his injured leg was Bomber's outcome of not getting married for Ron. Now he brought a new date and Bomber was looking for reason why they should put her wedding away for more weeks.

"But you can find someone else to take you to the oath. I want to marry you. Haven't we waited enough?" Ron asked and looked into her.

"No. I want to John takes me to the oath, because after my dad died John was like a dad to me." Bomber said and sighed. Ron was right. She cold him off last few times. What she hoped for? That Buffer will return back to her and said he still loves her. And in reality, Buffer didn't answer on any of her emails. Peter Thomaszewski definitely wasn't her prince and man of her life.

"You are right. I will ask Charge to take me to the ath." Bomber said and smiled. Ron smiled too and kissed her. She kissed him back briefly and remembered on kiss she shared with Buffer in his hospital room. It was totally different.

"I have to go now. See you later." Ron said and went out of her house. Bomber sighed and took her things and went into restourant. Since John was injured she was leading it and she liked it. but she had to choose a cook because she couldn't lead a restourant and to cook all day.

Bomber entered in restourant. It was full. Again. since she changed a concept of restourant, it become lot of popular place for whole families.

"Thank God you arrived. This is mess. We are full till last table." Sandra, main waitress said as soon as she saw Bomber.

"You can help to waiters. I will be for pult. Sorry I late." Bomber said and entered for pult.

"What kept you?" Sandra asked and Bomber sighed.

"Ron. And wedding peparations." Bomber said and sighed again. Sandra nodded and sighed too.

"Congratulations!" Sandra said and Bomber sighed again. Shouldn't she be happy? Why she was sad? Bomber sighed and start to work.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:here is one more chapter. I know i didn't publish a lot time, but I promise I will be updating all stories about sea patrol. And I will finish all stories. What do you think about this chapter? will Bomber marry and will buffer return to her. Write your predictions.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wedding preparations. Bomber hated it. All her aunts, cousins were there giving her advices how her hair should look that day, what make up look was best. then next advices were what kind of wedding dress she should to wear. And first time in her life it didn't bother her. She didn't have to think about it. She thought it be less painful if she just get on end thing that day. She was dreading her wedding day. But there was only one thing she had to choose and there wasn't place for saying 'no' to it. Bomber had to choose her wedding dress.

Bomber went in wedding dresses saloon with her mother. Her mother Michelle was really happy that her little girl was marrying a guy who was far from Navy. Ron, for Michelle was great oportunity and Bomber shouldn't let that chance under any they entered a wedding sallon, Bomber had a feeling she will threw up. Bomber decided she will pick up furst wedding dress she sees and will run as far away as she could from that place.

"Honey, this wedding dress is ugly. It is not for you. You need something what will show your beauty even more and not to hide it." Michelle said and Bomber sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be as beatiful as she could. She is not going to marry a guy of her life, because he was probably on another part of the world. Ron was a great guy and Bomber thought she will be able to be happy with him. She didn't love him like Nav loved ET or how Kate loved Mike, but she liked him on her way.

"Mum it is my wedding." Bomber said with sigh.

"And that day should be your day. Only your." Michelle said and Bomber sighed and looked into photos of wedding dresses.

"When you were marrying my dad, were you nervous or sad?" Bomber asked.

"No, I was the most happiest woman on world. Why?" Michelle asked and looked confused in her daughter.

"Dunno. I am feeling like that. I don't know why, but I am feeling like that." Bomber said and sighed as shop girl came over them.

"Did you choose?" shopgirl asked and looked into Bomber.

"No." Bomber said.

"Well maybe I have something for you." shopgirl said and went in storeroom. Then she returned back with dress in her arms. It was beautiful. Dress was long lenght simple white cream dress, with simple decolte. Not too small, not too big. It didn't have sleeves, just two tiny straps, with small scarf which was for over shoulders.

"She will try it." Michelle said and smiled on her daughter. Bomber nodded because dress was really beautiful. Bomber put the dress on and looked herself in mirror and sighed. She remembered what Kate told her. Don't marry Ron if you are not sure. Kate's words. Without reason Bomber started to cry. Shopgirl went for a pult leaving Bomber on her own with her mother.

"Honey what is wrong?" Michelle asked and looked into Bomber and hugged her.

"I can't anymore." Bomber said.

"What?" Michelle said and looked into Bomber.

"I don't love Ron. Not on that way." Bomber said crying.

"What? But you looked like you loved him." Michelle said.

"Yes, till I didn't find out that my feelings for one person wasn't just on my side." Bomber said while crying.

"And where that guy is now?" Michelle asked and looked into her daughter.

"In gulf. i don't even know is he alive or not. He doesn't want to answer on my calls or emails." Bomber said and Michelle sighed.

"And how do you know he loves you too?" Michelle asked.

"He was injured eight months ago. And I went into hospital. He was under penthidine and he wasn't all to himself. Penthidine has that efect on someone, to that person can relieve all his secrets. He told me i was sweet angel, and that he always liked my smile and on the end he said he always loved me and before I managed he pull me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back, but then I remembered Ron and I pushed him away. But one guy with who we used to serve years ago pictured us and put it on facebook. Then we decided to revenge on that guy and we spent few days together whil we were ploting a revenge on that guy and I realised I loved him to and I realised it wasn't some random crush on superior or some hero complex, because Buffer saved me few times when we served together." Bomber said and sighed.

"Then why are you marrying Ron?" Michelle said.

"Because I don't want to hurt him. Because Buffer doesn't show he cares." Bomber said and dashed her tears away. She felt lot better since she cried.

"Forget this what I have told you. We can't get always what we want." Bomber said and looked into her mother who just shoke her head. "I will take this dress." Bomber added and shopgirl, who was still for pult, nodded.

...

Michelle returned back to her house. Bomber went into restourant to work and Michelle come back to home. she decided she won't let her daughter marry for guy she doesn't love. Michelle took her notebook and search for all people Bomber invited on her wedding. She had only nickname from that guy, but there must be someone who knew his name and who had his phone number or address or email address. Then Michelle picked her aley in this. Andy Thorpe. Michelle called him knowing Bomber will kill him for this.

Michelle explained all situation to Charge and he said he will find Buffer's phone number. Michelle thanked him and ended a phone call. She won't let her daughter to destroy her life. Bomber have never listened to her so telling her not to marry Ron wouldn't help. An contrary, Bomber purposely would marry him just to go against her mother's wish. But she probably would listened that Buffer. On end of the end she loves him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: one more chapter is here. I would like some review thank you lol. What do you think will happen next? Will Buffer want to stop Bomber's wedding? will Michelle succeed to find buffer on time? Tell me your depinions.**

 **thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michelle didn't want to her daughter suffer. After Bomber's crying outburst few days ago, Michelle tried few times to talk about Buffer, but without any succesion. Michelle also could see that he meant a lot to her daughter. And Michelle Brown now realized why Bomber always watched Navy site. She was scared something could happen to him and that site was only way she knew he was fine.  
There stayed two weeks till wedding and Michelle begged God that Peter Thomaszewski is in Cairns and not in the gulf. She also hopped he didn't have a girlfriend, because it would complicate her task a lot. Charge had said that Peter is alone and free, but she didn't want to hope a lot. Today, Charge send her Peter's phone number. Michelle called him and said she had to talk with him about her daughter, not telling him who was her daughter. When he asked her that, she said she will explain him all when they meet personaly.  
Finally, he give up and said he will wait her in 5 pm in Pablo cafe near port. Thank God he was in Cairns. One problem less. Ok, that was almost solved. Next thing what Michelle Brown had to do was to convince Peter to talk with her daughter and put some sence in her.  
...

Michelle went in Pablo cafe and search for him. She spotted guy in Navy uniform sitting for a table near a bar and drinking a tea. Michelle went over.  
''Hi I am Michelle Brown. We spoke over the phone." Michelle said and looked into him. Then he realized whose mother she was.  
''So you are Bomber's mother. And i asked myself whose mother wants to speak with me. Is she ok?" Buffer asked and looked into Michelle. Michelle nodded.  
''Sort of. Rebecca is getting married for Ron in two weeks..." Michelle started.  
''I am happy for her. But I still can't see the point why you called me." Buffer said and Michelle sighed.  
"I need your help. I need to stop that wedding." Michelle said and he raised his eyebrows up.  
''What?" Buffer asked and Michelle sighed.  
''My daughter doesn't love Ron. Not on the way she should..." Michelle started but Buffer interjected.  
''But ma'am, I don't see the point we should to mess up in that. It is her life and her own decision and none of us shouldn't mess up in that. And maybe she loves Ron on that way, but she is not telling you that, because how much I know, you two weren't so close." Buffer said and Michelle sighed frustrated.  
''Will you listen to me?" she asked almost yelling at him while thinking how big idiot he was.  
''Sorry." Buffer said knowing he interrupted her.  
''I know that my daughter doesn't love Ron on that way, because she loves you. She told me that. Also she told me how big idiot you are and how you have never wanted to fight for her, because you are fucking scared. You would gladly go to gulf than tried to have a family with a woman you love. And you will be idiot if you let her go again, because despite she loves you, she still wants to marry that jerk Ron." Michelle said and looked into Buffer. ''Talk with her. Please." Michelle added and raised up.  
''I think she doesn't want to see me. I will just piss her off more than she is angry on me." Buffer said.  
"Just talk with her." Michelle said and went out leaving Buffer to think.  
Buffer sighed. He tried so hard to forget her, but it didn't work very much. He knew he had to talk with her, but he didn't want to on end they both be hurt. He sighed again and take his phone determined to phone Bomber, but in that moment come a message on his phone that shore leave is cancelled and that HMAS Childers has been back to patrol. Buffer payed his tea and went on ship. He hopped that patrol will be short and he will be back on time to talk with Bomber.

WEEK AND A HALF LATER

Bomber was in restourant. It was closed and she was working some count books. She really hated that part of her work but she had to finish that part of job too. It stayed three days till her weeding and she dreaded that day. She will marry Ron and he was a great guy and all, but he wasn't the one she wanted so much./span/p  
Bomber sighed and leant on chair while closing her laptop. She was't feeling any passion with him or an attraction she felt with Buffer. But Buffer was a dream, a wish. Nothing more. And he will never be more than that. Probably she won't ever see him again or she will see him once on some Hammersley reunion, which he skipped last two times, and they will say just hello to each other, maybe shared a hug and it will be all. Bomber wanted him safe and alive and happy and it was enough for her . Bomber sighed again and close her eyes and lean her head in her life was officially in mess, again.

Why the sigh Bomber Brown?" asked a voice from doors and Bomber shifted. She turned around and was faced with Buffer. Bomber looked for a moment into him and sighed again.

''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on some frigate, somewhere in gulf and play a her?" Bomber asked still looking into him.  
''I returned few weeks ago, to be precise, two month ago. Since then l am posted on HMAS Childers as an officer." Buffer said and looked into Bomber who nodded.  
''Congratulations. So you are an officer now?"she asked and Buffer nodded. ''You still didn't answer me what are you doing here?" Bomber asked.  
''I heard that you are getting marrying." Buffer said and Bomber nodded.  
''Yeah. In three days." Bomber answered and looked into him.

''Are you happy? With Ron?'' Buffer asked and Bomber sighed and looked into him.  
''Why I should answer you on that Peter?'' Bomber asked and looked into him and raised up from chair.  
''I just ask as a worried friend.'' Buffer said still looking into Bomber.  
''As a friend?'' Bomber asked with sarcastic tone.  
''Yeah. We are friends aren't we?'' Buffer asked and looked into Bomber who sighed frustrated and Buffer knew she was pissed now and probably she had a wish to kill him rightnow.  
''We are not friends since you told me you always loved me and kissed me in hospital. And then you decided we shouldn't be anything more than a friends and that is better you leave. And now nine months later you returned back. How dare you?'' Bomber yelled.  
''What do you want from me?'' Buffer asked.  
''To stop be so damned scared and to fight for love. Once for change and not to run away as first sight of problem strike in.'' Bomber yelled again. ''And now get out!'' she added and turn him her back hoping he went out.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you will enjoy in this chapter. I will finish this story soon and I will finish other my stories too. And I am already planning next new story. Tell me your predictions. Will Buffer succeed to convince Bomber to not marry Ron?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rebecca just let's talk." Buffer said as he still was standing on same spot in her restourant.

"We don't have to talk about anything. We were friends, colleagues. Now we are nothing. Sometimes life can destroy best friendships." Bomber said. "You wanted to we stay away from each other. And we did. So please will you leave me now to I continue with my life." she added.

"You didn't answer me on question. Do you love Ron?" Buffer asked and looked into her, ready to jump in side if Bomber decide to throw something on him.

"Yes I like him." Bomber said and looked away. She didn't want to Buffer see that she just liked Ron as a good friend and nothing more.

"That is not an answer Rebbeca." Buffer said.

"Out!" Bomber screamed on him.

"So you will solve each problem with yelling. Does yelling on me helps?" Buffer asked and looked on Bomber.

"I hate you. Why you didn't get yourself killed in gulf?" Bomber screamed on him again.

"Is that what you want?" Buffer asked and Bomber nodded and start to cry.

"You hurted me." Bomber said crying. Buffer's phone rang and he picked the phone call.

"Maybe you will get fulfilled your wish Rebecca." Buffer and went out of restourant. As soon as he went out, Bomber start to cry and sitin chair totally without strenght.

...

Michelle couldn't believe that talk with Peter didn't help. It was a wedding day and Bomber looked like she will marry Ron and nothing could change her mind. Kate wasn't very delated with that idea, because she had experience with almost marrying a guy she didn't love. Nikki was totlly against it. And Jessica Bird, well she was in her world, with her own problems.

Now all they were at Bomber's place, helping her to get ready. Bomber was thinking about her conversation what she had with Bufer few days before. She really wanted him back and then he returned back and told her they are just friends. What a crap? But Bomber felt guilty, because she wanted him so badly when she saw him. She didn't hate him at all. she still loved him.

"Now scarf." Nikki said giving it to her and Bomber returned back to reality. To her sad reality.

"Thanks Nikki." Bomber said and took a scarf and put it around herself and took a glass of champagne. Alchohol was a good idea. It will make that day less painful, it was one thing what Buffer always was saying. In that moment, Bomber felt sharp pain at her chests, so hard she dropped a glass and put her hand on her chests trying not to scream.

"Are you ok sweety?" Michelle asked and Bomber nodded still holding her chests.

"Yes. Just don't know what happened. All was ok and then I felt some pain in my chests. Very sharp. And before that I thought on one person." Bomber said trying not to start crying. She told him she wants him dead. "Give me your phone Nikki." Bomber added quickly and Nikki give it to her. Bomber took it and went into kitchen and called Buffer. Buffer didn't pick his phone up.

"Peter Thomaszewski. Leave a message." was voice mail.

"It is me Bomber. Just call me or send a message or block me on Facebook and email and I will know you are fine. And one more thing, I am sorry for all what I said three days ago. And i don't love Ron. I love you, but you seem like you don't want to fight. Take care of yourself." Bomber said and ended a call and sighed as she heard Charge coming in living room. Bomber returned back from kitchen and went into leaving room.

"Are you ready?" Charge asked and Bomber nodded while she was trying to ignore some bad feeling which turned up in her heart.

...

Wedding was made in one of penthouses, Ron's family had. Bomber was nervous. And she still had that bad feeling something will happen. And everytime she had it, it involved someone gets hurt.

"Are you 100% sure you wanna this Bomb? If you want to run away I will help you." Charge said with grin hopping Bomber will change her mind.

"Yes Charge I am." Bomber said and took a deep breathe. "Where is ET? I didn't see him all day." Bomber added as she and Charge were getting ready to went in anf to he takes her to the oath.

"Dunno. I saw him an hour ago when he get some phone call and practically run off to NavCom." Charge said and Bomber nodded and took him under his arm. Charge smiled supportive as he took her in and towards oath. On end of oath was Ron waiting for her, smiling on her. Charge brought her there and then shake Ron's hand and hugged him manly.

"hurt her and you will regret a day when you were born." Charge said to him and Ron could see he meant it.

Wedding ceremony started and Bomber really tried to concentrate on it, but on end she decided she will concentrate only on end where she will say 'yes I do'.

"Do you Ron Harte take Rebecca Brown for your wife, to take care of her, to love her in good and bad times, in health and sickness, in richness and poorness till death doesn't appart you?" asked registrar.

"I do." Ron said and smiled on Bomber. She smiled briefly on him, her mind somewhere else.

"Do you Rebecca Brown take Ron Harte for your husband, to take care of him, to love him in good and bad times, in health and sickness, in richness and poorness till death doesn't appart you?" registrar asked her now. Bomber sighed. Was now or never. She took a deep breath, but before she could answer, someone walked in penhouse. It was ET and he walked fast towards Mike and whispered something to him and then he walked towards Bomber.

"Excuse me who are you?" asked registrar and looked into ET.

"Her friend." ET said. "Bomb, there is something you have to know..." he started.

"Look mate, can't it wait?" Ron asked and looked into ET. He knew that Bomber was doubting last few days. He definitely didn't need to she give up now.

"Look mate..." ET said with sarcastic accent on 'mate'. "It can't wait." he added.

"What happened?" Bomber asked.

"There was an accident during boarding party. Buffer is injured. Very injured." ET said. Bomber's heart bits started to run wild, memory of things she told him returned into her mind. It was her fault.

"Where is he?" Bomber asked ET.

"They transported him into hospital." ET said.

"I need to get there." Bomber said and run out from penhouse. Ron followed her.

"What is this suppose to mean Rebecca?" Ron asked as he stopped her by taking her arm.

"Buff is hurt and he can die." Bomber said.

"You can't just walked away in middle of our wedding. Why is he so important to you?" Ron asked and looked into Bomber. Bomber sighed. It was time for truth.

"I love him. That is reason why I am so worried for him." Bomber said and put her engagment ring off and give it to him. "And this was bad idea." Bomber added and walked away, hopping Buffer will be fine and he will survive.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. Will Buffer survive or will Bomber's angry wish be fulfilled? Tell me your depinions and predictions.**

 **thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was her fault. Complete and uterly her fault. That night when they tried to talk, she yelled on him, and what was worse she told him she hated him and she wanted him dead. And now he was badly injured. Well, she didn't know how bad were his injuries. ET didn't say anything about it and now this stupid taxi driver managed to get in traffic jam.

"Can you move please?" Bomber said to taxi driver.

"Look, you are not first or last bride who is running away from her wedding. Trust me they won't find you." said a taxi driver, who wasn't Aussie. He was Chineese probably.

"Look mate, My friend is in hospital so hurry up." Bomber said annoyed. Taxi driver didn't answer anything just took a deep breathe. This customer was tough one and pissed.

...

"What was that? Who the hell is he?" Ron asked and looked into Michelle. Michelle couldn't hide how much she was happy that her daughter run away from wedding.

"Who is who?" Michelle asked and looked into pissed Ron.

"That injured guy." Ron said being pissed.

"Peter is an old friend of Becca." Michelle said.

"A friend? Well she told me that she loves him." Ron said pissed and returned her ring to me.

"Well it was a time." Michelle said and walked away leaving Ron alone and pissed.

...

Bomber finally arrived at hospital.

"Keep a change." Bomber said and practically run out from taxi and run into hospital. She knew where was receiving room and run there. She begged God that Buffer was ok. it was her only wish now. Bomber went to nurse.

"I am looking for Officer Thomaszewski, HMAS Childers." Bomber said and nurse cheek her file.

"What duty he is doing on ship?" nurse asked and Bomber sighed frustrated.

"He was a bosun before. I don't know now. Why is that so important?" Bomber said frustrated.

"What are you to him?" nurse asked.

"A friend. I know you can't give me any intelse but I have to know how is he." Bomber said.

"Well you can ask him how is he." nurse said.

"What?" Bomber asked and looked into nurse.

"Guy fow who you asked is standing just behind you." nurse said and smiled. Bomber turned around and she was faced with Buffer. And he was ok.

"How..? ET said you were hurt." Bomber said confused.

"Bullet scratched my arm. Nothing big." He said and smiled. Bomber sighed frustrated and start to hit his chests.

"I thought you died. I thought on possibility of losing you. And that bad feeling...I hate you." Bomber said and start to cry and Buffer pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Idiot!" Bomber added and hugged him back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is next chapter of it. I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me your predictions about it.**

 **thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bomber woke up cuddled into Buffer's arms and smiled. Last night was something she wanted since she saw him first time but she always hide her wishes not wanting to hurt anyone and to she doesn't make weird relationship between them.

DAY BEFORE

"I thought you died. When ET said you were injured and medivac my heart stopped." Bomber said and hit him again to his chests.

"I am fine. Shouldn't you be on wedding now?" Buffer asked and looked into her.

"Well I can say I cancelled it." Bomber said and looked into him. They walked out of hospital walking towards beach.

"Why?" Buffer asked and looked into her.

"You know why." Bomber said and looked into him.

"No I don't know why." Buffer said. Bomber sighed frustrated and looked into him.

"I didn't marry Ron because I love you. And I always did. Satisfied?" Bomber said and looked into him.

"Very." Buffer said and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

PRESENT DAY

After kiss they shared they spent rest of day and night in hotel room, making slow but passionate love. Now when she woke up cuddled in his arms, Bomber knew she choose right guy.

FEW DAYS LATER

"She is your daughter. You should to be worried." John said and looked into his sister.

"She called. She said she is fine and she will be away few days." she said.

"And she needs it, after she almost married that guy. I have never liked Ron. It was always that feeling he could hurt my little girl on some way." Michelle added and looked into John.

"And who is the guy who was injured and because of who she run off from her wedding?" John asked and looked into Michelle who was sitting on opposite side of bar.

"I hope someone with who Becca will setle down." Michelle said smiling on her brother who rolled his eyes.

"I should know who called him." Bomber said as she entered in restourant arm by arm with Pete.

"It is good that you two decided to shown up. John was ready to call a police." Michelle said and looked into them.

"He just worries too much, don't you uncle?" Bomber asked with smile and looked into John who sighed.

"Of course I do. You are riot just like your mother was when she was young. I just hope I will be present on your wedding and not like your mother said to me she married. Over the phone." John said and Michelle laughed.

"You run away and married for my dad?" Bomber asked and looked into Michelle who nodded.

"Well your grandmother wasn't very happy I was dating a Navy sailor. She was saying how I suppose to know he won't cheat on me every time when he is away." Michelle said and smiled despite how sad she felt every time when she was talking about him. It pass 25 years since he was killed but again it was hurting her on same way as before.

"Well uncle maybe you should to sit." Bomber said with grin. "Me and Pete married two days ago." she added.

"You two...WHAT?!" John asked shocked while Michelle screamed happily and hugged her daughter and then she hugged her new son in law.

"You are crazy like your mother." John said but went over bar and hugged Bomber and then shake hand with Buffer.

"I know." Bomber said and laughed.

"Who knows that you two married?" Michelle asked.

"Charge, Nikki and ET. Nikki and ET were our witnesses on wedding and Charge took me there. And uncle we still are planning to make a Church wedding." Bomber said with smile.

EPILOGUE

Two months later, Buffer and Bomber made a church wedding too. On party they made anounsment that Bomber is in first month of pregnancy. They become parents eight months later. They got little girl called Miah.

Buffer denayed a posting on frigate and now he is serving on shore, in Cairns NavCom while Bomber is now running John's restourant and she is pregnant with their second child.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **here it is. end of the story. I will update rest of my unfinished story. tell me which one do you want next to i finish.**

 **thanks for reading.**


End file.
